LA VIAJERA DEL TIEMPO
by sariah.romero
Summary: Una misteriosa viajera del tiempo aparece en Heatherfield trayéndose algunos secretos y problemas detrás de ella, podrán las W.I.T.C.H solucionar este nuevo problema, confiar y proteger a la viajera y por si fuera poco, lidiar con los problemas del corazón? Secretos, Batallas, Magia y Aventuras
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia de W.I.T.C.H. que escribo, hace poco me encontré leyendo los comics, y me volvi a enamorar de la serie XD hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y quería escribir una historia sobre ellas, mi pareja favorita es WillxPhobos por lo que esta historia es sobre ellos, espero que les guste. Aclarando la historia sigue la secuencia de los comics y tiene lugar despues de la segunda saga, tiempo después de la derrota de Nerissa.**_

**Una misteriosa viajera del tiempo aparece en Heatherfield trayéndose algunos secretos y problemas detrás de ella, podrán las W.I.T.C.H solucionar este nuevo problema, confiar y proteger a la viajera y por si fuera poco, lidiar con los problemas del corazón? Secretos, Batallas, Magia y Aventuras**

* * *

**LA VIAJERA DEL TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 1: El SUEÑO DE WILL**

La luz habia caído, la oscuridad reinaba la tierra, habia fallado a su misión, era una Guardiana de la Muralla después de todo, y les habia fallado, el Oraculo pudo haber elegido a otra chica para proteger algo tan importante como el Corazón de Kandrakar, pero no, la habia elegido a ella, porque? si era cierto que tenia el poder para ver lo que ocurriría, por que entonces, dejo que Nerissa llegara tan lejos esta vez? Acaso era otra prueba? una en la que habia fallado por mucho, si era así. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no lo soportaba, el Corazón de Kandrakar se habia apagado, Kandrakar esta sucumbiendo lentamente. En momentos como este, finalmente entendía que habia algo peor que las clases de Historia o los mal entendidos con su madre. Incluso el reinado de Phobos en Meridian no le parecía tan horrible ahora, como lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

Nerissa habia ganado, tanto luchar para evitar que llegara ese día y todo acababa ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba era las alegres risas de sus amigas, durante la fiesta halloween de aquella misma noche, ahora sus amigas, ya no las escuchaba, habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera la Luz de Meridian pudo defender su reino, como podía hacer frente a la amenaza de Nerissa por su propia cuenta? y aun quedaba aquel grito, desesperación, dolor, miedo, no savia de donde provenía, seguramente alguien sufriendo, pero, porque le dolía tanto aquel grito? no era ninguna de sus amigas estaba segura, sino alguien que contaba con ella, y le habia fallado, Will cayo incada sin saber que hacer, con el corazón de Kandrakar no podía contar, sus amigas ya no estaban, aun asi, siempre habia una salida, era una de las cosas que habia aprendido durante su tiempo como Guardiana, pero en aquellos momentos le costaba pensar en eso.

Sintio que su corazon estaba a punto de estallar de dolor, cuando ve frente a ella una especie de sueño, quizás uno de los trucos de Nerissa. Era una chica de aproximadamente doce años de edad, quien se encontraba encerrada en una especie de celda encantada, que parecía, absorber su energía rápidamente, su rojizo cabello largo algo despeinado, cubría parte de su pálido rostro, apretaba con fuerzas sus labios intentado ser fuerte y omitir el dolo, Will vio sus ojos, tan azulados como el hielo, reflejaban furia, dolor, temor, soledad. Will sintió un vuelco en su corazón, aquella mirada, la habia visto antes, era la misma mirada de Phobos poco después de que Elyon lo havia derrotado en su batalla por la corona de Meridian. Pero porque lo recordaba en aquel momento? y quien era aquella chica?. Will podía sentir las aterradoras risas de la antigua guardiana del Corazon de Kandrakar a su alrededor.

-Déjala en paz Nerissa, esto es entre tu y yo- exclamo Will, intentando juntar valor para enfrentarse ante ex-guardiana, sabia que aquella chica no duraria mucho tiempo en aquellas condiciones, aun hasi savia que aquella batalla que se aproximaba, seria la ultima, las risas de su enemiga solo aumentaban, pareciendo disfutar de el dolor que sentia tanto Will como aquella chica.

La imagen que tenia frente a ella, de la chica sufriendo, desapareció, justo cuando la menor, callo inconsciente, furiosa Will comenzó a lanzar hechizos rosados, intentando lastimar a su enemiga -Willow- exclamo para sus adentros Will.

-Will, Will, despierta Will- exclamaba una voz lejana, la guardiana del corazón de Kandrakar, cerro sus ojos

**(Casa de Will -Lunes por la mañana)**

**(Will P.O.V.)**

Habri mis ojos, despertando en otro hermoso día, todo aquello habia sido tan solo una pesadilla, posiblemente debido a lo poco que he dormido, la ultima semana, y de alguna forma eso me alegra. Toda aquella pesadilla era tan dolorosa, tan real, que espero solo aiga sido eso, solo una pesadilla, aun asi habia algo que no me agradaba del todo y era el Corazón de Kandrakar, desde que lo tengo, nada es sencillo, que si aquel sueño, no solo era eso? talvez una forma de advertirme de que algo muy malo va a ocurrir. No, no puede ser eso, ademas Nerissa no puede regresar ya mas. Mire mi mano por unos segundos, seguía siendo normal y no havia rastros del sello de Nerissa. Suspire, pero aun así, no me siento segura, talvez deba hablar con el Oraculo, si algo malo va a ocurrir, debo estar prevenida, también debo hablar con las chicas

-También deverias alistarte pronto si no quieres tener un expediente lleno de retrasos escolares- chillo una voz, se trataba de el despertador, bufe, tenia razón, al ver la hora, comenze a correr, porque siempre se me hacia tarde? seria algo normal en la guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar? o eso, simplemente era algo típico en mi? corrí buscando mi mochila, y saliendo de mi habitacion, llegando a la cocina, tome un par de tostadas y me encontré con una nota de mama

-cariño, llegare tarde esta noche, hay comida en el refrigerador, recuerda que te amo, mama- arruge el recado, dejándolo en el cesto de basura, si en mi era algo típico llegar tarde a la escuela, en ella era algo realmente tipico, estar fuera de casa todo el dia, en fin, habeces las cosas eran mejores asi.

No puedo imaginarme, enfrentándome a ella, para decirle que soy una guardiana de la muralla, encargada de mantener la paz en los diferentes mundos y mucho menos diciéndole, que me he enamorado de mi mayor enemigo, despues de nuestra ultima batalla hace una semana, sentí como me sonroje cuando lo recordé, aquella batalla, el habia tenido la oportunidad de eliminarme ah mismo, de tomar el Corazón de Kandrakar, pero no lo hizo, aun inconsciente, sentí sus caricias en mi rostro, el no quería herirme, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Sacudí rápidamente con la cabeza en un intento de alejar cualquier pensamiento entorno al Príncipe de Meridian. Ese era un secreto, que nadie podía saber, ni siquiera mis mejores amigas. Baje la mirada, al recordar que jamas podría existir nada entre nosotros, yo una guardiana de Kandrakar y el, un Príncipe de la oscuridad.

-Tienes algun problema esta mañana Will?- me pregunto mi amigo el refrigerador

-ninguno solo estaba pensando- mencione, mientras comia una tostada

-Bueno, entonces, creo que deveria darse prisa, si quiere llegar antes de la ultima clase- menciono la televisión, casi me atraganto con la tostada, savia que era tarde, pero no crei que fuera tan tarde, hasi que casi, por impulso, tome mi mochila, la ultima tostada y las llaves, mientras corria hacia la puerta -gracias- exclame a mis amigos, me alegra, que por lo menos, alguien en esta casa, se preocupe por mi..

Cerre la puerta de la casa, y me subi en mi bicicleta, tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, temblé a causa de ese pensamiento, la ultima vez que alguien vigilaba a alguna de nosotras, no terminaron las cosas muy bien, pero eso seria una preocupación, para otro momento, ahora tenia un problema y era llegar a la Escuela antes de que sonara la campana.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Will, tenia razón, alguien la habia estado observando, pero sus motivos no eran malos, o al menos, eso diría el tiempo. Ahí serca, en unos arbustos, una chica de unos doce años, se encontraba oculta, vestia una extraña capucha azulada, con la cual conseguía cubrir casi todo su rostro y sus ropas, a pesar de eso, se alcanzaba a ver un poco de su cabello rojizo, sonrió levemente al ver como Will se alejaba de su hogar. Dirigió su vista al pequeño amuleto que llevaba en sus manos, mientras sus ojos azules como el hielo, se tornaron mas blancos, hasta que la chica desapareció.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, que les parece? se que es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste :D dejen sus Reviews son aceptadas sugerencias o ideas. Muchas dudas están atravesando la mente de la guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar, el sueño, un amor imposible, el regreso de Nerissa? y la misteriosa chica, quien es ella? y que es lo que planea?**


	2. Un amor prohibido

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :D. **

_**``Dirigió su vista al pequeño amuleto que llevaba en sus manos, mientras sus ojos azules como el hielo, se tornaron mas blancos, hasta que la chica desapareció.``**_

* * *

**LA VIAJERA DEL TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 2: UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**(Habitación de Irma)**

**(Irma P.O.V.)**

-Tarde, no puedo creer que se me haiga hecho tarde- exclamo molesta para mis adentros, cuando corría de un lado a otro por mi habitación, mientras me preparaba para ir a la lo general, nunca se me hacia tarde para la escuela, o mejor dicho para hablar con mis amigas antes de la escuela, siempre nos gusta hablar antes de clases ya que por lo general, no podemos hacerlo durante las clases. Normalmente solemos hablar de los problemas de Will y su Madre o el romance secreto de Taranee y Nigel, otras veces hablamos sobre Hey-Hey y sus citas con ese chico Eric y en ocaciones suelo hablar sobre Corny y Caleb, idea que ha Corny no le agrada del todo, al parecer aun no ha aceptado del todo, su rompimiento. Por lo que Corny se desquita de mis comentarios, cuando comienza ha hablar de mi y de Martín, somos solo amigos, no puede comprender eso?.

Cualquiera que conociera nuestro secreto, se preguntaria, porque siempre hablar de chicos y de familia? bueno, se deve a que es lo unico normal en nuestras vidas ahora. Desde que descubrimos que eramos las guardianas de la muralla, ya nada es sencillo y no me malentiendan, me fascina ser una guardiana, tener magia y poder volar, es algo que jamas cambiaría, ahora comprendo el amor de mi pequeña tortuga Lechuga, hacia el agua. Pero abecés, al igual que mis amigas, creo que es mucha responsabilidad para nosotras, amo combatir el mal y creo que es mejor detener los planes malvados de cualquier enemigo que realizar las tareas escolares. Pero algunas veces me he preguntado, y si algún día no regresamos? si fallamos? o si nuestras familias descubren la verdad? no seria nada sencillo explicar todo lo que ha ocurrido en este ultimo año y algunos meses. De normal, mis amigas y yo tenemos pocos, porque, cuantas chicas normales son seguidamente perseguidas por unos investigadores o como digan llamarse, solo porque nuestras amiga Elyon a desaparecido. Definitavemente esos agentes deven dejar atras el pasado.

-Irma, date prisa, se hace muy tarde- escuche a mi padre exclamar desde la puerta de entrada de la casa, suspire, despertar tarde en dia de escuela, significaba ir en la patrulla con Papa y Christopher una pequeña molestia, con mas razon cuando comenzaba a hablar de mas. En fin, era eso o llegar muy tarde a la escuela. Hasi que sin mas tiempo que perder tome mi mochila, y comense a correr antes de que me dejaran, pero de pronto, recordé que habia olvidado despedirme de Lechuga, hasi que corrí de regreso a mi habitación -Voy en un segundo Papa- exclame abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

Sentí como me congele, al ver a una misteriosa criatura, que era cubierta por una especie de capucha azulada, seguro quería ocultarse, fuese lo que fuese, o se le habia perdido un día de lluvia. Parecía no haberme escuchado entrar, porque se veía muy distraído acariciando a mi pequeña tortuga, me moleste, primero una extraña criatura entraba en mi casa, mejor dicho en mi habitación, sin siquiera ser invitado, y después jugueteaba con mi mascota -Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?- exclame molesta, la misteriosa criatura volteo pareciendo asustado, cruze mis brasos esperando una respuesta, una palabra tan siquiera. La capucha no me permitió ver su rostro, pude diferenciar que era humana, sus manos la delataban, pude distinguir un poco de su cabello rojizo mas largo que el de Will, y en la sombra de su rostro vio sus ojos, casi tan pálidos como el hielo, que comenzaban a brillar, de pronto desaparecio sin decir ni una sola palabra, parpadie varias veces, algo estaba mal aqui, pero lamentablemente no podia solucionar nada ahora, corri, para que Papa no se fuera sin mi y esperando poder hablar con las chicas pronto.

**(Instituto Sheffield)**

La fresca brisa otoñal corría aquella mañana de lunes en el Instituto Sheffield, mientras los alumnos entraban, al instituto, algunos charlaban con sus amigos, otros se adelantaban para estar en clases a tiempo, lo cual no era muy normal y otros se pasaban sus tareas, cerca de la entrada del gran edificio, charlaban un tres chicas, cualquiera pensaría que son chicas normales, como cualquier otra, pero en realidad, esas tres chicas Hay Lin, Cornelia y Taranee compartían un gran secreto junto a sus amigas Will e Irma, mundo nuevos completamente diferentes al suyo, la magia, y el Corazón de Kandrakar.

-Esto es muy raro, cualquiera se lo esperaría de Will, pero Irma no acostumbra llegar tarde- menciono Hay Lin, algo preocupada -no creeis que a pasado algo malo verdad?- pregunto Taranee

-Talves solo se ha quedado dormida-menciono Cornelia nada preocupada

-y que tal si la han capturado?- pregunto Hay Lin asustada

-si y después veremos a su gota astral corriendo hacia nosotras, diciendo que alguien ha entrado en su cuarto y a atrapado a la verdadera Irma- menciono Cornelia sarcásticamente -por favor chicas, en primera, no todo lo que sucede tiene que ver con Meridian o Kandrakar, seguramente se a quedado dormida y en segunda, ni siquiera a habido un solo problema relacionado con la magia, desde nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento con phobos hace una semana, después de la pelea que le dio Will, seguro, no quiere volver a molestarnos- menciono muy confiada ella.

-Pero Cornelia no podemos bajar la guardia, mientras ese tirano de Phobos siga controlando Meridian- comento Hay Lin, Cornelia vajo la mirada, su amiga tenia razon y no pudo evitar pensar en Elyon su mejor amiga, ella ahora se encontraba en Kandrakar junto con Caleb, por ahora, Meridian era muy peligroso para la luz de Meridian

-Cornelia, todos estamos preocupados por ellos, pero mi abuela dijo que todo estaria bien, Elyon estara segura en Kandrakar, hasta que detengamos a su malvado hermano, ademas Caleb esta con ella, todo saldra bien- menciono Hay Lin positivamente

-haro que lo pienso, Will no dijo esactamente lo que ocurrio aquel dia- menciono distraidamente Taranee

-Will llego muy herida y su madre estaba muy molesta con ella, porque nunca le aviso que se quedaria en mi casa- menciono Hay Lin preocupada

-que creéis que haiga pasado? digo en la batalla- le pregunto Taranee

-y que importa lo que paso? creo que es mejor dejarlo así, no han pensado que talvez, Will no menciono nada, porque no es nada importante- menciono Cornelia

-ahora que lo pienso, nuesta amiga a estado muy rara la ultima semana, creen que se traiga algo entre manos?- razono Hay Lin

-Will no nos ocultaría nada- menciono Cornelia, de pronto escucharon como alguien las llamaba -Chicas, Chicas, Esperadme- exclamaba Irma, cuando corría hacia sus amigas, después de despedirse de su papa.

Irma alcanzo a sus amigas aun en la entrada de el edificio. -Chicas hay algo muy importante que devo decirles- menciono ella, mientras intentaba tomar aire, no acostumbraba correr cuando se trataba de la escuela, pero lo que habia ocurrido en su casa ya la tenia demasiado preocupada.

-Su anuncio importante puede esperar hasta después de clases, Señorita Lair- menciono una mujer de cabello grisáceo. La Señora Knickerbocher era la directora del Instituto, una mujer algo estricta con las reglas y la puntualidad si le preguntaban a algún alumno de el Instituto Sheffield -ahora, vallanse a clases- concluyo la mujer, mientras se esperaba a que el grupo se dividiera para que se fuera a sus respectivas clases

**(Clase de Matemáticas)**

**(Irma P.O.V.)**

El profesor Horseberg, se encontraba frente a la clase, mirándonos severamente, casi podía jurar que dirigía esas miradas hacia mi, ese tipo me odia, estoy segura -Muy bien Clase, manténganse en silencio, mientras reparto su examen sorpresa- menciono el profesor de matemáticas, mientras mis demás compañeros y yo expresábamos un gran -UUHH-

-Nada de peros, Clase, en su examen de la semana pasada, la gran mayoría de ustedes se quedaron muy atrás en su calificación- menciono el profesor mientras me miraba a mi, me odia no hay duda, tanto como yo lo odio, quizás. Di un vistaso rápido a Hay Lin, quien parecía escribir desesperadamente en su brazo

-Nada de Apuntes, Señorita Lin- expreso el profesor mientras, le entregaba su cuadernillo de el examen sorpresa, talvez y me equivocaba y el profesor de matemáticas en realidad la trai contra las guardianas, si no lo conociera bien, casi podria asegurar que el profesor Horseberg trabaja para Phobos, pero que es lo que el ganaría haciéndonos quedar mal frente a la clase, o reprobandonos en Matematicas?

A diferencia de nosotras, Taranee se veia un poco mas tranquila, talvez y ella si habia estudiado, mi vista regreso rapidamente a mi mesa, al ver como el Profesor me entregaba el cuadernillo con una cara de pocos amigos -Nada de excusas esta vez, Señorita Lair, la excusa de ausentarse todo el examen para hir a la enfermeria, no funcionara esta vez- menciono el profesor, mientras se alejaba

Que clase de excusa se esperaba entonces? claro que no podía decirle, que aquella vez no habia ido a la Enfermería, porque me habia ido con Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin y Taranee a Meridian, a caso ese profesor no podia dejar de vivir en el pasado? Suspire, talvez ese era el presio de ser las guardianas, dirigi mi vista al cuadernillo, casi grito, al ver que el examen sorpresa contenia cinco hojas, de las cuales, todas, parecian estar escritas en alguna clase de idioma extraterrestre

**(Clase de Teatro)**

**(Cornelia P.O.V.)**

La clase ya habia comenzado hacia casi diez minutos, pero en realidad no podía prestar mucha atención a la profesora Kelly y a su lección de hoy, simplemente al escuchar el titulo de la obra de teatro que tendríamos que estudiar, no pude evitar que mis pensamientos, se alejaran volando hasta Kandrakar con Caleb.

Romeo y Julieta era una obra que ya habia leido antes y en un pasado la habia considerado como una de mis obras favoritas, un romance, una tragedia y dos amantes que jamas podrian estar juntos. Toda aquella novela me parece tan triste ahora, porque ahora la estaba viviendo yo, despertar y descubrir que el amor no es tan magico como pensabas. Nuestro amor no esta prohibido, pero nuestras diferencias nos dividen como si lo estuviera -Oh Caleb- susurre.

Nuestra historia habia comenzado con un sueño, ahí fue donde lo conocí, mi mejor amiga Elyon parecía ya conocerlo, ella fue quien me lo presento, con su hermoso dibujo de el. El dia que nos encontramos en Meridian fue el dia en que realmente entendi que la magia estaba en el amor, pero no duro mucho tiempo, nuestras diferencias nos separan y sera por siempre, como aquellos dos amantes, jamas podremos estar juntos. El pertenece a Meridian, su hogar, su mundo y yo pertenesco aqui, en la tierra, con mi familia, con mis amigas

Porque mentian los escritores, cuando decian que el amor superaba todo? los cuentos de hadas, siempre lo decian, ahora me doy cuenta que no es asi.

Oculta ante mis amigas, tengo la pequeña esperanza de que algun dia, podamos volver a estar juntos y nuestro final no termine como el de aquella obra de teatro.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, trallendome a tierra de nuevo, Will se encontraba ahi, respirando pesadamente en el marco de la puerta -oh, Señorita Vandom se ha desidido a compañarnos- menciono la profesora al ver a Will en la puerta -puedo, pasar profesora?- pidio Will, la profesora Kelly asintio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mi -Señorita Hale, podria explicarle a la señorita Vandom donde nos hemos quedado?- me dijo la profesora, tenia que estar bromiando -pero profesora, usted lo explica mejor- mencione calmadamente

-justo eso me temía, señorita Hale deve prestar mas atención a la clase-menciono la profesora, no pude evitar sentirme apenada, cuando algunos alumnos comenzaron a reírse y de nuevo baje la mirada, mientras la profesora retomaba la clase, en aquel momento al voltear hacia las grandes ventanas del aula vi una especie de sombra y de pronto desapareció frente a un destello de luz.

-Señorita Hale, hay algo interesante en la ventana?- me pidió la profesora, en ese momento las miradas de muchos de m,is compañeros se volvieron hacia mi -no, no profesora- respondí, regresando la vista al libro, definitivamente algo extraño esta pasando aquí. Suspire, de las que me he salvado hoy, dirigí la mirada hacia Will, quien se había sentado en uno de los bancos de el frente del otro lado del salón, su mirada se veía distante, mientras escuchaba la obra o al menos eso parecía. Algo no anda bien con ella estoy segura, pero no queria que Taranee y Hay Lin se preocuparan tambien, lo que sea que le pasara a Will, yo me encargaria de descubrir.

**(Will P.O.V.)**

Justo hoy tenia que tocar esa clase no? quien quiere escuchar por dos horas una aburrida obra literaria? en cualquier otro momento tal vez me hubiese gustado escuchar la historia de Romeo y Julieta, pero hoy no era el momento, la peor parte, cada palabra, cada verso de aquella tragedia, profundizaba aquel dolor. Profundizaba el recuerdo de aquella ultima batalla.

***FlashBack***

Aquella había sido una de las días mas tormentosos que se habían visto en todo el Año, o al menos esos eran los pronósticos. Jamas imaginaron que aquella gran tormenta que se extendía por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, seria la consecuencia de una de las noticias mas desalentadoras que habían tenido en semanas. Tras la derrota de Nerissa, su oscuridad que penetro Kandrakar libero a Phobos y a Cedric de su encierro, nadie lo vio venir, hasta el dia que el principe de la oscuridad regreso a Meridian e intento eliminar a su hermana. Elyon consiguio ocultar la corona de luz y escapar del castillo, cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido, ya era demasiado tarde, la oscuridad reinaba meridian de nuevo, Elyon se vio obligada a ocultarse en Kandrakar, junto con Caleb, ahora su reino, no era un lugar seguro para ella. En medio de la confusion, el dolor y el coraje, Will se dirigio a Meridian sin decirle nada a sus amigas.

Jamas pensó en todo lo que cambiaría con esa desicion. Se havia introducido en le castillo con demasiada facilidad, era como si ya la estuviesen esperando, pero aun hasi no se arriesgo, se hizo invisible, devia llegar al fondo de todo aquello. Tomando aire, espero unos segundos, estaba cometiendo una locura, lo savia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, hasi que sin pensarlo mas, la guardiana del corazón de Kandrakar lanzo una gran esfera de energía rosada hacia las puertas del salón del trono, haciéndolas volar. Talvez era el enojo convinado con el poder del Corazon de Kandrakar, pero de algo estaba segura, jamas havia sentido tanto poder. En aquel momento, el principe se encontraba solo, sentado en su trono

-te estaba esperando pequeña guardiana- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

-dejate de juegos, que no estoy muy contenta- exclamo Will sosteniendo en sus manos aquellos campos de energía rosas -como te atreves a lastimar a tu hermana-exclamo de pronto mientras lanzaba los campos de energía

-asique tu visita es debido a eso- hablo el príncipe

que mas esperabas?-exclamo will lazando sus campos de energía

Pasaron los minutos y todo cambio, la sala se lleno del humo que causaban las explosiones de ambas magias, will jadeo mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, era justo aquel momento en el que se cuestionaba su mala desicion de adentrarse en una lucha por si sola, con aquel malvado príncipe, tosió un poco y temblo al ver como la sombra de su atacante se acercaba a ella, trago saliva con temor cuando el príncipe phobos la alzo estellandola con una pared cercana

-mis amigas tenían razon, realmente eres un monstruo, primero atacas a tu hermana, a una niña y ahora, atacas despiadadamente a quien debe hacer su trabajo-exclamo will con dolor

-tu no saves nada- exclamo el sin soltar el agarren que tenia sobre la guardiana, justo en aquel instancia sus miradas se cruzaron , aunque hubiera sido por tan poco tiempo, el tiempo en el que sus miradas se juntaron pareció eterno, will parecía haver olvidado su dolor al concentrarse en la fría mirada del príncipe, antes le había parecido un cruel tirano, con aquella mirada se daba cuenta de que aquel príncipe también tenia temores y sentimientos. Phobos por su parte al cruzarse con la mirada de la guardiana, sintió algo que crello que jamás sentiría, acaso era así el amor? Con tan solo una mirada se había enamorado de su enemiga, pudo sentir como su corazón parecía acelerarse.

Sin verlo venir, phobos se ha cerco al rostro de la joven y tomándole por sorpresa le beso, will se encontraba congelada por su acción y a pesar de que ahora se encontraba libre de sus manos no se movio sin entender porque se dejo llevar por aquel beso.

Poco a poco se fueron apartando dandose tiempo para respirar, el príncipe mantuvo su mirada en la joven guardiana quien se sonrojo fuertemente bajando la mirada, tomandole de la barbilla phobos levanto con cuidado el rostro de la guardiana

-no..esto no es correcto..somos enemigos-se las arreglo para decir will

-ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, yo no lo negare y seque tu tampoco- le susurro phobos

***fin flahback***

Pude sentir como el sonrojo regresaba al recordar la sensación de aquel primer beso con mi enemigio, justo en aquel momento escuche el timbre y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo del aula, sabia que Cornelia me había visto huir pero no me importaba en esos momentos, aun había mucho en lo que debía pensar.

* * *

**Nota: Para realizar este capitulo me base un poco en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, creo que lla me traume con Literatura XD**


End file.
